To Ease My Pain
by ferret assassin nin
Summary: Eli Loker has a major secret. He has an abusive boyfriend and the only way to escape the pain, if even for moment, is by self-injury. Shame Cal Lightman doesn't know; or does he? Eli has never been so paranoid in his life. Warning: Triggering material *pic says 'Everyone lies. He can always tell the truth.' I think it fits this fic perfectly.*
1. Chapter 1

**To Ease My Pain**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Lie to Me and, frankly, I'm glad. It gives me the advantage to do what I want to the characters for free! Yay!**

**Quick AN: This is my first Lie to Me fan fiction. Please tell me if anyone is out of character and if there's something I can improve on. Thank you in advance!**

**Summary: Eli Loker has a major secret. Actually, it's not a secret at all. All the evidence is out in the open for anyone to see. At least, that's what he fears. Lightman is unrelenting in getting answers. Shame he doesn't know that his unpaid intern has an abusive boyfriend and the only way to escape the pain, even for a moment, is by self-injury; or does he know? Eli has never been so paranoid before. Triggering material: cutting and physical/mental abuse.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Your unrelenting eyes<strong>

**Eli's POV**

It's Tuesday morning as I turn off my alarm and quietly get out of bed. My roommate worries constantly about me every time I stay the night at Jake's place. He says it's unhealthy for me to be in an abusive relationship and I tell him there's no other choice. Who knew being homosexual can have nasty side affects? I make sure to pick clothes that are baggy and comfortable. I don't need to be in more pain while I'm working. Tight clothes will just irate the bruises and the cuts.

After I get a shower I decide that it would be better for me to grab breakfast on my way to work and show up extra early. Just as I grab my keys from the end table in the living room, Jake saunters into the kitchen. He has a hang over from last night.

"Hey babe, where you going so early," he asks in a falsely sweet tone. He kisses my cheek as he makes his way to the kitchen. He's always nice in the mornings after he beats me up. I do my best to hide my fear knowing full well that I will set off his anger or give the satisfaction of knowing that I'm still under his control.

"Going to work," I say with my work confidence. However, my voice is really soft.

"Oh? I thought you didn't have to be at work until eight thirty," I see the surprise spread across his features.

"I don't."

"I was going to make us breakfast since it's only seven. How does waffles and bacon sound to you, babe?"

"Sounds good," I say in false happiness. If he notices that I really don't feel like eating this morning, at least not with him, he will get extremely angry. Jake has a very bad temper and an extremely short fuse. "But, I figured you'd have a hangover so I was thinking about leaving early and picking up breakfast on my way to work so I won't disturb you," I go on to say hoping that he doesn't take this to mean I didn't want to be with him.

"Oh, you don't need to be spending money. You still have a couple payments to make on your motorcycle1. You should be saving your money, babe." I don't say anything to this as I sit down still a little sore from last night.

"You're right, I should be saving my money," I return when he looks at me expectantly. He goes to make coffee and starts to mix the waffle batter. He's always so kind to me unless I do something to make him mad or he's been drinking. It's not really his fault. It's my fault. In fact, it's always my fault. This is what my roommate, Nate2, and I get into fights about.

Nate always tells me that I should ditch this relationship; that it's not healthy or safe to spend nights with Jake. My usual come back is that he doesn't hurt me unless I do something stupid to upset him; he's always kind to me and he respects my wishes and opinions. Nate goes on to say that this relationship is blinding me from the truth and I just don't want to accept the fact that my boyfriend is abusive. He's wrong; I accept the fact that Jake is abusive, but he doesn't mean it. He always makes it up to me.

Nate is afraid for me; he thinks that Jake will kill me one day. He even goes as far as to call him a sadistic bastard that likes taking advantage my naivety and love for him. He might be working on his masters in psychology3, but he doesn't know Jake like I do; Jake just has a couple of anger management issues that he promises me he's working on in counseling. Everything will get better eventually.

Jake breaks me from my thoughts as he sets a mug of coffee down in front of me. "Drink up," he says. "It's hazelnut vanilla, your favorite. The waffles and bacon are almost done." I thank him kindly as he goes back to the kitchen. Jake doesn't know nor understand that I despise coffee. It tastes disgusting and I'd rather not drink it, but Jake likes it and he believes I like it so why should I tell him that I don't and set him off so early in the morning?

It's not too long before Jake sets a plate of two waffles and three strips of bacon down in front of me. He sits down himself before making his own plate. We eat in silence for a couple of minutes and I take these minutes as a time to meditate. Jake sips a little bit of his coffee before he sets the mug down and starts talking.

"It's almost eight now. Are you still going to be able to make it to work on time, babe," he inquires pleasantly.

"Oh yeah, definitely; the Lightman Group is only twenty minutes from here," I say before taking a sip of coffee myself. I make sure to hide my grimace. His brows furrow a little in confusion but he doesn't say anything. Instead, he just finishes his plate of waffles and bacon.

After I finish breakfast and drink the last few drops of coffee from the mug I help him clean up. I offer to wash the dishes but he refuses and tells me that I need to get going or I'll be late. I walk to the door and pick up my keys. As I open the door and say goodbye I give him a quick kiss on his lips and go to pull away only for him to grab me by my collar and press me against the wall. The bruise on my shoulder from last night stings but I'm quickly distracted from the pain when he deepens the kiss.

He finally lets go and as I make my way back to the door and tells me, "Have good day, babe. Call me later." I say I will before I walk out the door and to my motorcycle. I'll be there in no time at all. I just wish I was able to leave earlier so I wouldn't have to listen to his fake words that tear my heart up because I know what will happen when I call him.

When I arrive at work, I park my motorcycle and walk into the building the secretary greets me happily. I flash her one of my "to-die-for" smiles4 before walking on to my desk in the computer room. As I reach my desk however I notice Lightman standing a little ways away staring at me with one of his inquisitive looks. I just brush it off with my casual wave and, "Morning, boss," but he doesn't leave. Instead, he stares even more at my face. "Uhm, is there something wrong? Do I have something on my face?" I ask and allow some humor to sink into to my voice.

"You do actually, Loker. Why the false smile?" I'm a little taken aback at his question.

"What false smile?" He frowns and I know he knows that I'm blatantly lying.

"See, right there! What's really going on? Did you get a speeding ticket?"

"No, I don't normally speed."

"You don't normally lie to me, either."

"Okay, I'm just feeling a little under the weather this morning."

"Didn't I just tell you not to lie to me, Loker," he questions in, surprisingly, not an angry tone; it's more of a serious and surprised tone than anything else, really.

"Alright; I'm not in the greatest mood today because I found out that my fish died last night. Sparkie was belly up in his tank5," I admit. This isn't a lie, but it's not the truth either. I'm not telling him that I'm having some problems outside of work. He scrutinizes me for a couple more minutes before he finally straightens up.

"Who names a fish Sparkie?"

"Apparently I do," I say offhandedly before I sit down at my desk and look over a couple of cases we've done.

"Sparkie, what an odd name for a goldfish…" He mutters to himself before he leaves the computer room. I sigh in relief. I was able to deflect Lightman if only for the time being. Why was he in my office in the first place?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: When ever there are subscripts I usually include a reason for the even or item. I will continue to do this throughout To Ease My Pain. The self-injury part and mental abuse probably won't come around until the second or third chapter but I always like to give my readers warnings ahead of time.<strong>

**1—I don't know if Eli actually owns a motorcycle on the show or not he just seems like the type to so, in this story, he owns one. That is the power of fan fiction. Ha!**

**2—I also don't know what Eli's roommate's name is, if he even has a roommate. So, once again, for some reason if he does have roommate then Nate sounds like a fitting name.**

**3—I don't think Eli's roommate is in college but since Eli is the right age and I firmly believe that his roommate would be the same age as Eli, he is a college student. In the case that Nate is an actual college student, I don't know what level or what major he's in. So, he will be working on getting his psychology masters.**

**4—Eli seems like the type to indirectly flirt with a woman. Thus, he gives the secretary a "to-die-for" smile.**

**5—I know for a fact Eli doesn't have a pet goldfish in the TV series but I figured it would be cute and different for him to have one in this fan fiction. As for the name Sparkie, I just figured that it would add a flavor of irony to my first chapter.**

**So, what do you think of my first fan fic in this fandom? Did I keep the characters in character? I look forward to seeing some feedback! Til next chapter, later! :D**

**ferret nin**


	2. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**To all of those waiting and expecting an update, I'm sorry to do this to you. However, this is important. **

IMPORTANT: Fan-fiction is still deleting stories that contain yaoi, yuri,  
>lemons, violence, stories based on songs, and any detailed sex<br>scenes so…just about every story on the site. Most everyone knows of the  
>petition going around. If you haven't signed it, the link is www . change .<br>org /petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net  
>Please remove spaces and sign petition so they don't remove mature content<br>including fics and accounts. But there is more we can do.  
>someones organizing a Black Out Day. On June 23rd(according to GTM timing, so<br>that we know we're doing it together), do NOT go onto fan-fiction. Don't read,  
>don't review, don't message your friends, don't update. If enough people<br>participate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our stories seriously.

Please spread the word any way you can, in any fandom! And let me know if  
>you're going to join. The motto is "Unleash Your Imagination." How can we if<br>we're being given a LONG list of what we cannot write?  
>June 23rd. Remember it. Please! Fanfiction isn't going down without a<br>fight!

**If decides to go through with deleting all the stories that contain such content or have an M rating, several authors, including me, might end up losing their accounts or all of the stories they've worked the hardest on. Please pass this on. will not get away with this!**


	3. Chapter 3

**To Ease My Pain**

**Disclaimer: I cannot tell a lie: Lie To Me doesn't belong to me. Shame Eli can't be mine.**

**Summary: Eli Loker made it pass Cal Lightman once, but can he do it again? What will happen when Eli decides to unofficially ditch Jake? Eli has a sister and a niece!?**

**Warning: Verbal Abuse, some minor cursing, mention of ****physical abuse**

"Hi, how are you?" - Regular talk

_I wish I ordered that pizza, yesterday. _- Thoughts

_"Hello, who is this? Why are you calling me? You're crazy!"_- Phone conversation in character's POV

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

**Eli's POV**

My day is rather dull because we don't have a new case today. Instead, I spend most of my time working on reports and staring at my ant farm. Torres wants to take my ant farm because she enjoys watching them complete their daily tasks. If I could, I would get a goldfish for my office but that would require constant clean up and care that can turn problematic if we were busy with a case. So, I have an ant farm instead. Maybe I could invest in a cactus to decorate my desk a little.

Around three o'clock I stand up and stretch ready to go out and get some lunch. I glance at my cell phone and realize that I have five text messages and two missed calls from Jake. I shiver just thinking about how angry he will be. I decide my office is safe enough so I press speed dial and call Jake. The phone rings for four times before he answers.

"Hello, Eli," he says pleasantly enough in his gruff voice.

"Hey, Jake, how are you?" There is a long pause and I start to get nervous. I didn't make him too angry, did I? Oh God, tell me I didn't make him too angry.

"Great, actually; why didn't you answer my calls?" There's the golden question that usually leads to arguments, accusations, and anger.

"I…had my phone on silent, but I was going to call you."

"You do understand what 'later' means don't you?" His voice is a little sharp. Yeah, he's pissed.

"Of course, it means-," of course he cuts me off.

"It means you call me at least an hour after you get to work. God, I thought it was your stupid job to analyze what people are actually saying. How much dumber can you get?" Now he's raising his voice. The sad part is that he isn't drunk.

"Jake, I'm sorry; I really am. I promise I won't leave my phone on silent and I swear to God I'll call you as soon as I get to work next time."

"You think that's what bothers me? No! I thought you were dead or hurt or…or cheating on me!" I mentally flinch as intense guilt rushes through me. I suddenly don't feel hungry anymore.

"I'm sorry, Jake. God, I'm sorry," I say desperately. If there is a way I can fix this, I would do so in a heart beat, but the damage is already done.

"Damn right you're fucking sorry," he says before I hear his phone snap shut. Damn, he's beyond pissed. This night is going to be horribly horrific. I'll have to stay over at his place again tonight; or, I could just not bother staying with him at all. Suddenly the day hits me and I realize it's Thursday; it's mine and Nate's movie night. Why did have to put my phone on silent? I mentally groan and turn around only to see Lightman in the door way. Ugh, what a lovely end to my easygoing day.

"Who was that, Loker?"

"My dad; I haven't called him for about a month and my mom is in the hospital so he was really scared," I effortlessly lie. For me, lying comes naturally. It's the micro-expressions that nail me. Lightman's eyebrows rise up and he tilts his head to the side and leans in. I know he's examining my face. I don't have the energy to put up with his probing stare.

"He sounded really pissed," Lightman says after a while which is his way of saying, 'you better not be lying to me again'.

"Well, he does have some anger problems-,"

"Some anger problems? He sounded like he was going to kill you, Loker!" I ignore his comment and continue on with what I'm saying.

"—I don't see him very often mainly because my dad and I don't get along very well." Lightman just walks off and I decide to head off to lunch.

"More like not at all."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As I pack my things up to leave Torres comes in. I put my teasing smile on so she will not see how upset I am that I have to go home. If I could live at work, I would.

"Lightman says you should take the day off tomorrow. He says you could use some sleep."

"Sounds great," I say in a falsely happy voice, "I'm glad you can parrot Lightman." I doge her playful attempt to hit me. She stands there a little longer than necessary. "Is something wrong?" She suddenly snaps out of her daze.

"Sorry about your goldfish, Loker." And just like that she turns on her heels and walks out the door. I go home.

** XXXXXXXXXX **

Once I'm home I unlock the door and greet Nate. He looks up from his laptop in surprise.

"I figured you were going home to…Jake," I notice his hesitation in saying Jake's name. It's no secret that Nate absolutely hates Jake, but he looks like he's hiding something.

"You okay, Nate? You look as though Morgan Freeman just walked through the door."

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," he says and waves his hand dismissively to emphasize his statement. "I'm just surprised that you decided to come here. After our last fight…well, I figured you hated me." I shrug my shoulders and toss my keys into the key bowl on our living room end table. I proceed to my room and shut the door with the intention of regretting my decision. God, Jake's going to be pissed. This thought alone is enough to make me sink onto my bed, drop my head in my hands, and groan miserably.

Jake hates me. There's no denying it. I really mucked up and I really don't feel like getting beaten tonight so I'm not going anywhere near his apartment. I don't understand where everything went wrong; we were the perfect couple even though Jake's jealousy and possessiveness did seem odd to me at first. Then again, everyone has a quirk; mine is my radical honesty where as his is his intense jealousy and possessiveness. Look at me, I'm making up excuses. Wow, Loker, you're such a loser sometimes. That's usually the hallmark of an abusive person. My phone starts to ring and, anxiously, I answer it.

"Hello…?"

"Where the hell are you, Loker!" Jake angrily shouts through the phone. I choose not to say anything. "Well?" He demands and I can _feel_ the anger rolling off him. "Bitch, you better not be cheating on me! If you don't get back home in thirty minutes, I'm coming for you!" The call ends shortly after and I roll over onto my back to groan miserably. I hear my door open and just groan miserably once again.

"I'm proud of you," I hear Nate say approvingly. "For once you stood up to that bastard. That's the first step." I just groan in response. I know what will happen if I don't leave now; Jake will speed over here, push Nate out of his way, storm in, drag me out of my room, and proceed to beat and scream at me. Then he will threaten Nate, take me to his place, and continue to beat me. I just don't care anymore.

After an hour passes by and Nate starts the movie I hear someone bang on the door. Nate, under the assumption that Jake's at the door, doesn't get up to answer it. After about a minute, the knocking on the door goes away and Nate cautiously gets up to check outside. When he comes back he smiles happily and says, "You don't know how happy I am to not see any new bruises on you. You don't need him. What you need is a break. Do you still have vacation days?" Apparently, no one was at the door.

"Yeah, but I'd rather not use them. I mean, if I wind up in the hospital for any reason, I might need them," I carefully explain. Nate stands there in what most people would call disapproval, but he's actually shocked and worried.

"He's _that_ fucking violent!?" He shouts in outrage. "Why didn't you tell anyone sooner, Eli?" I flinch at his harsh tone of voice.

"No need to shout…" I say my voice just barely above a whisper. "And, he's not _that_ violent. I just meant _if_ something was to happen. Like, I get sick or I get hit by a car or something. Besides, Lightman gave me tomorrow off," I attempt to explain in my still small voice. I leave off the part that Jake wouldn't do something to land me in the hospital because the doctors will ask questions and he will most likely go to jail, and then Foster or Lightman will find out and proceed to confront me about this abusive relationship I'm in and reassure me that Jake won't get out but then Jake will get out on early release for good behavior, I'll land in a center for abused men and women, and finally he will come find me and kill me…

"Hey, Eli, are you there?" I snap from my progressively darkening thoughts and see the deep concern on Nate's face. "Dude, I've been calling your name now for five minutes straight. What's up?"

"Nothing…" I offer lamely to which his frown deepens before he glares me.

"There's no way that's nothing. You were actually panicking, Eli. Please don't lie to me. I hate it when people lie to me." Stiff silence follows after his plea and I do nothing to break it. Finally, Nate breaks it by saying, cautiously, "I'm sorry, Eli, I really am. I care about you. I don't want him to hurt you anymore. It honestly kills me every time I see a new bruise." I look down at my hands in my lap. I know it hurts him, but I…I love Jake. I don't want to hurt Jake by leaving. He loves me, he just…he just has a really hard time showing it. Besides, he's getting counseling to work out his anger issues.

"But, Nate, I…I _love _him. It hurts _me_ just thinking about leaving him. I can't leave him…I just," I sigh, "I just can't leave him. He's getting counseling…" Nate sighs in agitation.

"Eli, listen to your self. You're making up excuses and acting like the typical abused person. Besides, counseling only works if the person is _willing_ to change. Counseling doesn't change someone who doesn't want to change, and Jake doesn't want to change. Don't you get it? By beating you into submission he's not only controlling you, but he's also getting a power high. If that says 'I love you' or if that's your definition of what love is, then I'm sorry but you need help." This sets me off.

"I don't need help! I need understanding, damn it!" I bite off bitterly. Nate tries his best not to grind his teeth. Instead, he takes a couple calming breaths. My relationship with Jake was the exact topic of our last argument.

"If you get help, you will get your understanding," he offers. I grind my teeth together in an attempt to keep from saying something I'll regret later.

"I'm leaving," I state simply and grab my keys from the key bowl. Nate doesn't attempt to stop me.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

When I shove my keys into the ignition I realize that I have nowhere to go aside from Jake's or Nate's. Obviously I'm not going back in there and, unless I feel like getting beaten tonight, I can't go to Jake's. I have no other friends, all of my family except my sister and her husband hates me for my sexual preference—wait, what about my sister, Abby? I smile, happy with my little epiphany.

I pull out of the lot and notice a red, beaten up Ford F150 following me. That's Jake's vehicle, no doubt about it. Oh God. Once I get out on the main road I kick my speed up well above the maximum safe speed. However, the truck easily keeps pace with me. At this point I'm panicking because if that is Jake's truck then it's only a matter of time before he catches up with me and when that happens…well, I certainly won't be going to Abby's. If he doesn't, I'm far from being safe because he will follow me all the way to my sister's and that would defeat the point of trying to avoid him.

After an hour and a half of driving around on back roads, and all through the city, the truck finally turns off and goes somewhere else. I pick up another back road and follow it to my sister's house out in the country. If I'm lucky, my niece and nephew will be home from their after school activities. They always have a way of calming me down.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**7:50 pm**

My sister, her husband, her son, her daughter, and I all sit down to a dinner of mashed potatoes, sliced strawberries from her garden, peas, corn on a cob, pork chops, and a loaf of homemade bread at the round, white oak table just begging to be eaten and I intend to fulfill their wish.

"So," my sister asks me after grace, "how are you and Jake doing, Eli?" I take my time in chewing a piece of my pork chop before swallowing harshly.

"Well," I take a sip of my water, "we're doing well. Sparkie died the other night," I offer and quickly change the subject. Abby's eyes water a little at this.

"That's a shame; Sparkie didn't die ironically, did he?"

"If you mean by electrocution, no. I think I may have accidently overfed him. That, or his filter got clogged again."

"I'm sorry, Eli. I know how much you love that goldfish."

"I'll be fine," I offer her as I put on a kind smile. Sparkie is the least of my problems right now.

Jeff, Abby's husband, gives me a long, searching look and in return I smile and wave. I don't understand why he's looking at me like that. "Eli," his voice is tense, pensive, and unsure; something that is rare for him. "Eli, I heard from Abby here that you and Jake aren't gonna last much longer. Is that right?" With his northern-fide accent, you would never guess that he moved here from Alabama. However, if you pay attention to his word choice, you would see he was born and raised in the south.

"I'm not sure," I say shakily, "I might break it off but…" Jeff looks at me expectantly. When I don't continue, he speaks up again.

"What's keeping you?"

"I…well, I love him. He doesn't really take rejection very well…" I watch as Jeff knits his brows together in confusion.

"What does that mean? If you aren't going to stay with him, then why stretch it out longer? Rejection hurts, yeah, but leading someone on hurts worse." I don't have an answer to that so I keep eating. Well, I don't have an answer that I'm willing to share, anyway. Jake would literally kill me if I said it's over. Even when he's not drunk, he still has a fairly horrible temper. Just as Jeff is about to say something else, my cell rings and I excuse myself from the table, thankful for the excuse to leave. I look at the caller ID and see Lightman. Great.

"Hello?"

_"Ello, Loker. This strange man just walked through the door looking for you. He says—yes, yes I'm telling him right now clam down, no reason to be so angry—he says that you purposely ditched him and—what? No, we haven't had a single case today. What's it matter?—and wants to take you out to dinner." _

"I'm sorry, I can't. I'm with my sister right now." There is a long stretch of silence on the other end. Again, I don't offer to break it.

_"Yes, I'm sorry. I know, he's you're boyfriend, right?" _I hear Lightman say to Jake. _"He wants me to tell you—what? No, I can't tell Loker here to come to my office when we don't have a case.—Anyway, he wants me to tell you that you're free to stay with your sister; however, he wants to see for you breakfast."_ I frown at this information. Does Lightman know Jake's lying? He should, shouldn't he? If Lightman knows, then he would call him on it, right? Then again, Jake's a manipulative bastard. Lightman wouldn't get easily fooled, though, right?

"_Loker," _Lightman's voice is curious. _"Why didn't you tell you were talking to your boyfriend earlier? Were you ashamed? I'll have you know I'm very accepting. He was yelling though, wasn't he? A man that loves you wouldn't yell, would he?" _I hate how Lightman asks personal questions just to get a rise out of me.

"Dr. Lightman, if you're trying to get a rise out of me, it's not working," I deadpan. Lightman is silent for a while. Apparently Jake left to go home at some poin because I don't hear him in the background.

"_Get a rise out of you? Have some fun with you? Now why would I want to do that? I was just curious as to why you didn't tell me the truth."_

"Well, I'm not ashamed of him," I say cautiously and make sure to keep the defensiveness out of my tone. _I'm scared of him,_ I add silently in my head.

"_Is that doubt I hear? I think you're second guessing yourself, Loker. You never do that! Let's be honest here; you're ashamed of him. Or, you're ashamed of your relationship with him; _or_, you're ashamed of your sexual preference. Which sounds more plausible to you?" _I shake my head and struggle to find words for a second. _I'm ashamed of myself._

"I…I got to go, Dr. Lightman. I get spotty signal up at my sister's."

"_I don't believe it. You're lying to me again, aren't you, Loker?" _His voice is full of humor. Well, he's definitely not angry or upset with me. I tell him goodbye and hang up. I have a feeling that's not the last of him, though.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright! Sooo, I know you all probably hate me for not updating in a long time, but I have my reasons, trust me! I've been pretty packed between college work, school, summer vacation, graduating…you get the idea.<strong>

**Anyway, I'm going to try to update regularly; maybe every two weeks or something like that. It depends on how much work I have to do for my online classes I'm taking. I know, I know, a college freshman taking online classes instead of living on campus? It's surprising, to say the least. My financial aid covered everything except room and board and when my parents and I applied for the parent plus loan, we were denied. So, I settled for online classes which aren't so bad, but they're intensive. By the way, if you do online classes, never skip a week of work—you'll get _really _behind and catching up is hell.**

**On a different note, things will start to pick up next chapter. Lightman will confront Eli, Eli will confront Jake, and Nate will try to make up with Eli while attempting to file charges against Jake. That's all I'm willing to give away, so don't ask! XD Please tell me what you think or if there's something I can improve on or something I need to fix. My story is only as good as I can make it without your valuable input. Plus, I'm known to respond to your reviews!**

**Alright-y, I think that's all until next time. Until then,**

**ferret assassin nin**

**PS: Constructive criticism, only! Flames will be "accidently" deleted and they don't help me improve anything. Flamers, you have been warned!**


End file.
